List of episodes for Kuromajo-san ga Tooru!!
Episode List [[Episode 01|Episode 1]]- The School's Ghost Story Vs. The Black Witch (''学校の怪談ＶＳ黒魔女さん'''', '''''''Gakkō no Kaidan Vs. Kuro Majo''''') April 4,2012 ''''' Choco woke up one morning to find Gyubid flow above her and that she is the only one that can see her. Even though she told her it was accident, Gyubid still wants train Choco to become a Black Witch so that she doesn't go back to the Spirit World. One day in school, Megu told Choco that the school is haunted with ghost. In classroom, Mai propose to solve this pheonomena by creating the Psychic Phenomena Investigation Committee and put Choco in charge, much to her dismay. However, Gyubid said to take the opportunity for her debut as a Black Witch. Later at night in school Gyubid and Choco spotted Mr. Matsuoka, Choco's homeroom teacher walking the halls. Choco created a magic circle and manifested a spirit of Iwata, which is comsumed of depression because of the name "Kuishinbo" (he eats three servings of lunch) given to him by Matsuoka and is constantly may fun by other classmates of because of it. The spirit scares Matsuoka with it "buried feelings". The next day, Matsuoka apologizes to Iwata and Iwata allows him to call him "Yokozuna", his original nickname. [[Episode 02|Episode 2]]- Black Witch Rides a Bike ''(サイクリングです 黒魔女さん) ''April 11, 2012 (Japanese) Choco came back home after school and ask Gyubid to teach her how to make it rain. She said the reason is that Mai asked all the committees to go on a bicycle ride to show friendship and that she doesn't know how to ride a bike. Even though Gyubid laughed at her, she still willing to help her. On the way, Choco saw Megu practicing riding a bicycle and leaves her in privacy. Gyubid gives Choco flying magic potion make it look like she "riding" her bike and also is given a dress ribbon to balance herself since she is very poor at it. Choco manage to "ride" her bike through the whole way with everyone. Megu lost control of her bike when coming downhill. Choco use her magic to save Megu from the river. Megu admits that she doesn't know how to ride a bike, which Choco privately admits that also doesn't too. When everyone heads back, Choco found out she couldn't use the magic anymore and Gyubid pointed out that she washed her magic potion off with the towel when she was drying herself. [[Episode 03|Episode 3]]- The Black Witch is Super Popular (''黒魔女さん おおいにモテる'') April 18, 2012 (Japanese) Ashura and Ryotaro arguing again about whether psyhic phenomena was truth or lies. To end the settlement, Mai ask Choco to be the judge to see whose right. After telling her, Gyubid takes this settlement as a love triangle, much to Choco's embarrassment. They both meet both boy and have good points: Ryotaro has a collection of limited edition Gyubie dolls which Gyubid is obsessed with and Ashura studies White Magic which is powerful as Black Magic. Later that night, Choco came up with an idea to make them both nervous. The next day, Ashura and Ryotaro both made an attempt on prove their arguement. However, both of them cheated (Ashura use magnetic dices so he can fool Ryotaro that magically stack together and Ryotaro installed a device that viberated table to prove he was right) and Choco declared there is no winner. Afterward, it was revealed that Choco and Gyubid used an anxiety spell to make Ashura and Ryotaro both so nervous that they resort to cheating. Gyubid said despite this drawback the boy won't give up on her after trying this hard, in which Choco blushed again embarrassed. [[Episode 04|Episode 4]]- It's First Love, Black Witch (''初恋ですよ黒魔女さん) ''April 25, 2012 (Japanese) During school, a transfer student name Lulu Remon is assigned to Chiyoko's class and is staying there for a month. Even though she made enemies with Mai and the other girls, Kojima (Ero-Ace) stood by her and fell in love with her. Chiyoko thinks its love at first sight, but Gyubid says it isn't. A few days later, Chiyoko went with Gyubid to check out the town cemetery when Chiyoko mention that Lulu turned over Ero-Ace's bread which indicated to Gyubid that its is a sign of sacrifice. They both found out that Lulu was cheating in becoming a Black Witch by sacrificing a human once a month as a bribe and what worse the one taking the offers is Gyubid's former instructor and first love, Lord Exnome. After the sacrifice was thwarted and Lulu retreated, Gyubid erased the classmates' and the teacher's memories of Lulu. However, Gyubid is still upset that her instructor was the one behind to whole scheme. [[Episode 05|Episode 5]]- The Black Witch and the Great Kitty Cat Rebellion (''黒魔女さんのネコネコ大騒動'') May 9, 2012 (Japanese) While Choco was play with Yumi with the cats, Mai and her friends ran to her complaining about a gypsy merchant ripping them off giving them black press-on fingernails that they can't take off. Gyubid came back from her small trip with her familar cat, Mew Mew. She mention that familars can help witch with multiple curse and witches gain ownship of the familar by giving it a name. Choco mention to Gyubid about the gypsy merchant and assumes he is a magicial pebbler from the Spirit World making bad sells to kids. Choco went back, as a black witch, and found out that the pebbler is the kids into cat people to sell in the Spirit World with the help of his familar cat, Kuu. Using Gyubid's advice, Choco renamed the cat Rabi (name of the cat that Yumi was looking for) to gain ownship and change everyone back to normal. With this success, Choco is now a fifth rank witch and is given a smart phone to see her progress. [[Episode 06|Episode 6]]- The Black Witch Goes to Harajuku (''黒魔女さん原宿へゆ'') May 16, 2012 (Japanese) Choco was read her spell book and came across ghost summoning. Gyubid told her that in for it to work, you have press your chest and walk 5900 steps to a graveyard. Megu came by her house and ask Choco if she came go to Harajuku shopping district since her mother is sick. When shopping clothes around Harajuku, a fashion editor name Rei appear before them and ask if they could model for them. Megu agreed to it much to Choco's dismay when she found Rei was doing a Gothic Lolita theme. When Rei was photoshooting Megu and Choco around town, Choco found a few things strange: they asked to pose pressing their chest and that she was counting how many steps they walked. As Choco arrived at the cemetery (Megu was lead to another part of the cemetery by Rei's photograper), she realized that Rei was trying to summon a ghost. She used a ghost extermination spell that Gyubid taught her that morning and sent Rei, who was really a ghost, to the Spirit World. Gyubid told Choco that Rei found because she constant pressing her chest (happen when she and Megu were trying on clothes, she pressed her chest signaling the clothes was "no good"). When Choco and Gyubid head to Megu's location, they found there was no worry because Megu wasn't good in pronouncing kanji correctly. [[Episode 07|Episode 7]]- The Black Witch and the Horror Field Trip (''黒魔女さんとホラーな遠足'') May 23. 2012 Choco goes on a class trip with her class. While there, Mai points out that Rio is missing from the class and Kyou told them she ran off somewhere. Choco, Mai, Riku and Mr. Matsuoka follow a trail of candy wrappers which lead to an abandoned house. As the doors closed behind them suddenly, Choco fell through a secret doorway and bumped into Gyubid who was trying to follow her. Gyubid said a black witch Baba Gaga lured Rio to the house with candy so she can eat her. Choco wants to save Rio, so Gyubid told her to challege Baba to a game since she love game. Choco challeged Baba to a game of dice and got the highest number use a get-lucky spell. Choco used a splitting spell, which Gyubid taught before the trip, to get a bigger number than the number Baba got. Baba got frustrated and left while Gyubid erased everyone's memory of the event. [[Episode 08|Episode 8]]- The Black Witch Fails at Love and Cooking (''黒魔女さんは恋と料理が苦手'') May 30, 2012 Mai invite the class to a picnic including Choco. After finding out that Gyubid made a poor lunch her, Takami volunteered to cook for her as long she can gather ingredients. Choco found ukon and gave it to Takami to cook with the carp he caught in the nearby river. Ryotaro and Ashura got jealous of him cooking for Choco, but Takami let them taste the food which they both say it's delicious. However, everyone saw this and ate the rest of the food to Choco's demise. But after awhile, they all suddenly fall love which surprised Choco. Gyubid, who was nearby, told her the vegatable she found wasn't a ukon, it was a charm root from the Spirit which has the ability to made people who eat them fall in love. To end the ability, Choco has to dig the same place where the charm root was and stand in it with a boy when chant the spell (it is require for a boy and a girl to be in the spot). Unable to pick between Ryotaro and Ashura, Gyubid wrote both name on two card and ask Choco to pick one which ended up been Ryotaro. Once the charm ended, everyone turn to normal and gets into a raucous. Choco found the cards Gyubid wrote on and found out that she wrote Ryotaro's name on both of them. Choco found that Gyubid purposely put the charm root there so that Choco and Ryotaro can fall in love and get some of his Gyuubi dolls that Gyubid love so much. Gyubid erased everyone's memory of what happened. However unaware to both of the witches, Kyou was not effected by it and has complete memory of what happened. [[Episode 09|Episode 9]]- The Black Witch Exorcism Challeage (''黒魔女さん厄払いに挑戦する'') June 13, 2012 Rinne went to Choco's house to ask her to remove her bad luck, which she reluctantly agreed. Gyubid revealed that if a black witch inexhales person with huge bad luck, they will get Spirit World Flu. With Gyubid's help, Choco uses a video camera enchanted with a spell to see if there anything causing Rinne's bad luck. Ended up being more worst than she suspected. While watching the recording, Gyubid notice Kyou's stuffed animal rabbit is also an amulet which has a spirit that repels bad luck. She proposes that since Rinne has been close to him since first grade, all the bad luck that the amulet repeled got absorbed into Rinne. Choco planned to surprise Kyou to let go of his stuffed puppet using a transformation spell. Even though she messed up, she successfully separated the stuffed puppet from Kyou and the spirit returned to the Spirit World. The next day, Kyou no long carries his stuffed puppet and Rinne was cured of her bad luck. [[Episode 10]]- The Black Witch Goes on TV (''黒魔女さんテレビにでる'') June 20, 2012 A selected few students from Class 5-1 in Choco's school, including Choco, were picked to star on a wizardry TV show. The TV producer, Ando introduced herself and lead them to the studio. As the show was recording, a spotlight broke off and almost hit Choco after saying one of her lines. After the incident, she went to see Gyubid; only the find out that Ando (aka Angolmois) is a former classmate of Gyubid's and reveal to be her boss. Ando asks Choco if she want her to be her instructor instead her current one which annoyed Gyubid. However, Ando told Choco to not rush with her decision and come to see her again. After the class left the TV Station disapointed, Choco told Gyubid about a strange line she said before the incident happen. Gyubid revealed it was the Black Spell and was shocked that Ando made her say that, which changes Choco's view of Ando. As she knows that Ando will come to see her again for her decision, she wonders what the other Black Witches that were taught by other instructors were like and really wants to meet them. [[Episode 11]]- Let's Mellow Out, Black Witch (まったりしましょう黒魔女さん) June 27, 2012 While Choco was at the library and saw Kyou acting different, she bumped into Touko who was reading about hot springs inn. Seeing Touko's desire to go to one, Choco ask Gyubid to help out with her. Choco took Touko to the hot springs inn, however in really Gyubid used a Illusion Projector Spell to project Choco's memory of her time at the hot springs inn with her family. Touko was really happy experiencing it and ask Choco if she is interested in going with her to the hot spring which she agreed. On the way there, she overheard there were a tour group that suddenly show up which should happened since there was a barrier to keep outsider away. After see the vice principal walking in (he doesn't see the illusion), the magic begins to fade. When to the hot spring which turned back into a swimming pool, Kyou appears and told her she sent her home and also erase her other classmates memories sent them home too. It is revealed that Kyou is a outcast wizard and a former student of Angolmois. Gyubid told Choco that the amulet in the stuffed puppet is a seal to cut off his magic. Kyou said that Angolmois sealed his magic because it was too strong for his age. As he says farewell to Choco, he flew off to the Spiritual World to take over it. [[Episode 12]]- The Black Witch's Cinderella (Part 1) (黒魔女さんのシンデレラ（前編）) July 4, 2012 Choco and her class are going to the beach on their field trip. When their bus goes through a tunnel, a info devil appear on the bus's TV and said that the bus will explode at the end of the tunnel unless Choco does something. Choco use her escape spell and transported her and her class into the Spiritual World, which has became a "Cinderella" theme. The info devil introduced himself as Akuma Jo and told that her classmates are okay, but both are trapped in this world. The only way of getting out is to go through the whole Cinderella story to the end. As she going through the "story", she finds out her classmate became characters in the story (Mai and Yuri are the evil stepsisters) and she is the Cinderella in the story (actually Chocodella). As she is playing her part, she finds out that if she finished the whole story everything will go to normal. However, Mai and Yuri locked her in shed preventing her from progressing the story. After she broke out, she was too late as the carriage already left. As she is about to cry in sorrow, Gyubid suddenly showed up. Gyubid revealed that something is making the Spiritual World in this state and the only way of finding out is at the end of the story. Gyubid got Choco dressed up and have her continue the story by going to the ball. [[Episode 13]]- The Black Witch's Cinderella (Part 2) 黒魔女さんのシンデレラ（後編）July 11, 2012 At the castle, Gyubid decides to snoop around while Choco is at the ball. As she wandered around, she saw a line to dance with the prince. But to dance with the prince, they have to dance with his servant for his approval. After each lady were rejected, it was Choco. Thanks to the crow shoes, she able to dance nice and gained the prince's attention. However this was cut short when Gyubid showed up and reveal to prince to be no other than Kyou. He managed to bind Gyubid with his magic. Kyou revealed how got into magic with Angolmois and that magic was to powerful for his age which lead for her to seal his magic with the stuffed puppet. However the seal didn't just cut off his magic but also his emotions, thus leading him to conquer the Spiritual World and seal all his classmates in his fantasy. Even though Choco disapprove his doing, he said that when the clock strikes midnight she and her classmate will be here forever. Choco managed to use the same Escape Spell and got Gyubid and her classmates out in time. After the escape, she lost one of her shoes in the Spiritual World; thus Gyubid pointed out that she is the same as Cinderella. [[Episode 14]]- The Black Witch is a Big Sister? (Part 1) 黒魔女さんはおねえちゃん？（前編）September 12, 2012 When Gyubid went out to investigate after smelling someone's magic, Megu came in unannounced and wanted to drop of her cousin Momo with Choco for personal reason. Choco and Momo went to shopping center to play at the game center and bumped into Touko and her little brother and sister, Yuichi and Sayoko. Touko played the crane game was really good at it, but Momo dared her pick a hard one which she just managed to win. While playing games with Momo, Choco spotted Gyubid. She said she followed the scent of magic here. Touko suddenly ran to Choco and told her she lost her brother and sister. When Touko went to look for them, Choco notice Momo was missing to. She found her purse which Gyubid found that the scent on it. They founded it to the roof and found Momo. However, Momo revealed that she is in diguise and is actually Toka Blossom who is Gyubid's underclassman by two years. She said she came here for a sacrifice and Choco found out that Touko's brother and sister are the sacrifice. [[Episode 15]]- The Black Witch is a Big Sister? (Part 2) 黒魔女さんはおねえちゃん？（後編）September 19, 2012 Touka revealed she's going to sacrifice Touko's little brother and sister to summon a demon. However Gyubid doesn't buy it and believe she is blackmailed into doing this. Choco cast an Evil Spirit Revealing Spell to unveil the real enemy which revealed to be Oogata Kyou. Kyou said he wants to head to the Spirit World through the path from the Human World which opens on Halloween and is offlimits unless given permission. In the meantime, Kyou wants to build up his magic before going, hence the reason he using sacrifices. When Kyou is distracted, Touka betrayed him and revealed she said that she pretended to be on his side from the start, so that she can seal his magic (the stuffed cat puppet). After apologizing to Gyubid and Choco, she helped them seal his magic. Afterward, Touka decides to stay at Chiyoko's house in the Human World to continued her Black Witch training with Gyubid. [[Episode 16]]- The Black Witch's Class Visit 黒魔女さんの授業参観 September 26, 2012 During parent visitations, Gyubid came as disguised as Choco's mom since she is at work much to Choco's dismay. As Mr. Matsuoka was teaching, he was acting different and was not the same person. During recess, Gyubid concluded that a demon possessed him by being eaten like food. With a drawback, Gyubid and Choco managed to exocised Mr. Matsuoka which revealed the info devil Akuma Jou. He told them he was working and got sidetracked by a piece of cake which Mr. Matsuoka ate (along with him). He apologized and left. After Gyubid erased everyone's memories, everything went back to normal...except for Choco's case. [[Episode 17]]-The Black Witch's Sports Day (Part 1) 黒魔女さんの運動会（前編） October 3, 2012 It's Sports Day and whole class are enjoying it, except Choco whose horrible at sports. Sayaka was the main star of Sports Day because of her high athleticism. When planning the human pyramid, Sayaka came up with a plan to use rock/paper/scissor to during the order of the position. Gyubid spotted Sayaka cheated by using her magic to win the outcome so that she could be at the top of the pyramid. Both Choco and Gyubid concluded that Sayaka is a Black Witch student like Choco. They followed her after school to a hospital which is where her brother is going to go through a major surgery. It revealed that her teacher is helping Sayaka to heal her brother by perform a ritual which uneases Gyubid. [[Episode 18]]-The Black Witch's Sports Day (Part 2) 黒魔女さんの運動会（後編）October 10, 2012 Choco notice that Gyubid acting strange ever since they left the hospital. While studying, Choco found a spell that wasn't written in the book. Gyubid revealed it is a forbidden spell and ones that use those spell will be punished by the Spirit World. Before leaving for Sport's Day, Gyubid cast a spell on Choco so that nothing bad will happen. During the event, Choco spotted Angolmois and found out she is Sayaka's Black Witch Instructor. Choco heard that she wanted Sayaka to do a summoning ritual so that the nobleman would forgive her for her past actions against him. During the human pyramid, Choco tried to warning Sayaka about the ritual but was stopped by Angolmois. Angolmois reveal to Choco that she tricked Sayaka into sacrificing soul and revealed that there is no Black Magic that can heal a person. However when Sayaka did the ritual, nothing happened. Angolmois found out that someone cast a forbidden spell Pact Interference Spell which cut the witch instructor from their student and the student loses their magic. Even though the ritual failed, Sayaka's brother still survived the surgery. Upon coming home, Tōka gave a letter from Gyubid to Choco which revealed that she was the one that casted the Pact Interference Spell to save Sayaka's life from Angolmois's trick, but because she cast it she had to leave before the Spirit World come for her and leaves Choco in Tōka's care. [[Episode 19]]- The Black Witch's Halloween-1 黒魔女さんのハロウィーン・１ October 17, 2012 The following day, Gyubid when missing and leaves Choco worried. Touka revealed that the Spirit World Police are looking for Gyubid and are around her house if she ever comes back. While Choco and Touka are looking for Gyubid, that spotted a relic store owned Hayate Dogama. Gyubid suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the store (Hayate was knocked out before Gyubid appeared). Choco and Touka were happy she was okay and she said she only lay low for awhile to protect them. However, the Spirit World Police and their inspector caught Gyubid; only to be accidentally knocked out Akuma Jou. Jou reported that there were a feud between Public Magic Academy and the Private Black Witch Academy because Gyubid of the Public Magic Academy used Pact Interference Spell. Worrying about the alma mater of her school, Gyubid decide to go with Touka to the Spirit World too settle the matter. Choco begged Gyubid to going with her and took a loita gothic dress that the inspector had and went to the Spirit World with them. [[Episode 20]]- The Black Witch's Halloween-2 黒魔女さんのハロウィーン・２ October 24, 2012 Choco, Touka and Gyubid made it safely to the Spirit World thank to Exnome and his familars, Jack-O-Lantern. They made it to the Public Magic Academy and are welcomed by the principal of the Academy, Melusine. Gyubid said that she casted the spell to an innocent witch trainee and feels it her fault for draging the Academy into her mess. However, Melusine pointed out that she didn't break the school rules and the chairman of the Private Black Witch Academy twisted the verdict to get back at their Academy. Melusine helped Gyubid and the others escape from the Spirit World Police through a secret passage. As they escaped, Choco got separated from the group. To evade the Spirit World Police, Choco used a Transformation Spell and was unwittedly taken to where Gyubid and the others were. Right when everyone is back together, the Spirit World Police in and arrested Gyubid, Choco and Touka. The chairman turned out to be Count Leonare Earl who was the one that got Angolmois to use the demon ritual. What's worse is that Exnome sided with him to whole time and was thanked for his cooperation. [[Episode 21]]- The Black Witch's Halloween-3 黒魔女さんのハロウィーン・３ October 31, 2012 Choco was in prison while Gyubid was in court. Melusine snuck in in her cell and told her that she found proof of Count Leonare's conspiracy. With the help of Touka, Lollilop, Cocoa and the Jack-O-Lanterns, Choco managed to the proof to testify against Leonare. The proof showed that Leonare tricked Angolmois into sacrificing a human soul so Gyubid, who was the top student of her Academy, could cast the Pact Interference Spell which would ruin her Academy's reputation. Choco also said the Leonare was willing to help Exnome to become king if he helped him. Gyubid knew this during court, but did she say anything because she wanted to protect him. Exnome told the truth to the court and Leonare was imprisoned. Even though she was falsely accused, the court still charged her for casting the Pact Interference Spell and sentence her to be Choco's instructor until she finishes her training which was actually not that bad for her and Choco. After returning to the Human World, everyone enjoyed to rest of Halloween by going for candy. [[Episode 22]]- The Black Witch As A Dog?! 犬もあるけば黒魔女さん？！ November 14, 2012 As Gyubid brings up some magic cards that bring proverbs to life, a grammatical error on Chiyoko's part leads her, Gyubid and Touka to become transformed into dogs. As the card that can change them back ends up being taken by a crow, the gang chase after it. Chiyoko gets seperated and meets Megu's pet dog Gumi, who ran away from Megu since he didn't want to wear silly clothes for a dog fashion show. They eventually manage to retrieve the card and return to human form. [[Episode 23]]- The Black Witch Scared The Ghost of the Pool (Part 1) 黒魔女さんプールの幽霊にビビる（前編） November 21, 2012 Chiyoko and Gyubid investigate reports of a ghost hanging around the school pool. Finding the ghost to merely be Naoki pulling a prank, Gyubid plans to do a revenge prank, only to find there is an actual monster lurking in the pool. [[Episode 24]]- The Black Witch Scared The Ghost of the Pool (Part 2) 黒魔女さんプールの幽霊にビビる（後編）November 28, 2012 Chiyoko, Gyubid and Touka soon discover that the culprit is Kyou, who has once again unsealed his powers. Chiyoko manages to perform a spell to cleanse Kyou's heart, although as a side effect she loses all of her manga. After the encounter, Gyubid arranges for Kyou's family to move in next door so she can keep an eye on him, with Touka acting as his little sister. [[Episode 25]]- The Somber Library 悪魔の図書室 December 5, 2012 Chiyoko is asked to investigate a supposedly possessed library, which changes the contents of its books to be about trees. They discover the culprit to be one of Chiyoko's schoolmates who became possessed by a tree demon, which Chiyoko and Gyubid soon exorcise. [[Episode 26]]-The Black Witch is Not Built in a Day 黒魔女さんは一日にしてならず January 09,2013 After learning a time control spell from Gyubid, Chiyoko attempts to use it to skip a PE lesson. However, after a bug messes up her finger motions, she ends up stuck in an infinite loop where she must do her PE lesson over and over. After going through multiple loops, she manages to break out of it after managing to do a successful vault. [[Episode 27]]- Suspicious Confectious Cake Contest (Part 1) おかしなお菓子なケーキ合戦 January 16, 2013 Gyubid clone Chiyoko. [[Episode 28]] -Suspicious Confectious Cake Contest (Part 2) おかしなお菓子なケーキ合戦（後編）January 23, 2013 [[Episode 29]]- After School Ritual of Sacrifice?! 放課後は生け贄の儀式？ January 30, 2013 [[Episode 30]]- Valentine Panic バレンタイン・パニック！ February 13, 2013 [[Episode 31]] - The Graduation Album Smells With Ocultism (Part 1) 卒業アルバムはオカルトの匂い（前編） February 20, 2013 [[Episode 32]] - The Graduation Album Smells With Ocultism (Part 2) 卒業アルバムはオカルトの匂い（後編） February 27, 2013 [[Episode 33]]-The Black Witch and her Cherry Trees 黒魔女さんと桜の樹 April 3, 2013 [[Episode 34]]-The Black Witch's Stationary Shop 黒魔女さんの文房具店 April 10, 2013 [[Episode 35]]-The Black Witch and Rakugo 黒魔女さんと落語 April 17, 2013 [[Episode 36]]-The Black Witch's Quarrel Tempest April 24, 2013 [[Episode 37]]-The Black Wich is Little May 8, 2013 [[Episode 38]] May 15, 2013 [[Episode 39]] May 29, 2013 [[Episode 40]] June 12, 2013 [[Episode 41]] June 19, 2013 [[Episode 42]] June 26, 2013 [[Episode 43]] July 10, 2013 [[Episode 44]] July 17, 2013 [[Episode 45]] September 11, 2013 [[Episode 46]] [[Episode 47]] [[Episode 48]] [[Episode 49]] [[Episode 50]] [[Episode 51]] [[Episode 52]] [[Episode 53]] [[Episode 54]] [[Episode 55]] [[Episode 56]] [[Episode 57]] [[Episode 58]] [[Episode 59]] [[Episode 60]] [[Episode 61]] [[Episode 62]] [[Episode 63]] [[Episode 64]] [[Episode 65]] [[Episode 66]] [[Episode 67]] [[Episode 68]] [[Episode 69]] [[Episode 70]] [[Episode 71]] [[Episode 72]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 1) [[Episode 73]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 2) [[Episode 74]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 3) [[Episode 75]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 4) [[Episode 76]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 5) [[Episode 77]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 6) [[Episode 78]]-Black Witch's Female Boxing (Part 7) [[Episode 79]] [[Episode 80]] [[Episode 81]] [[Episode 82]] [[Episode 83]] [[Episode 84]] [[Episode 85]] [[Episode 86]] [[Episode 87]] [[Episode 88]] [[Episode 89]] [[Episode 90]] [[Episode 91]] [[Episode 92]] [[Episode 93]] [[Episode 94]] [[Episode 95]] [[Episode 96]] [[Episode 97]] [[Episode 98]] [[Episode 99]] [[Episode 100]] [[Episode 101]] [[Episode 102]] [[Episode 103]] [[Episode 104]] [[Episode 105]] [[Episode 106]] [[Episode 107]] [[Episode 108]] [[Episode 109]] [[Episode 110]] [[Episode 111]] [[Episode 112]] [[Episode 113]] [[Episode 114]] [[Episode 115]] [[Episode 116]] [[Episode 117]] [[Episode 118]] [[Episode 119]] Movie [[Kuromajo-San ga Tooru (2018 Film)]]